Archie Sonic X Issue 25
Sonic X | current = #25 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 24 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 26 }} |issue= 25 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |covercolor = Ben Hunzeker |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 25 is the twenty-fifth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It is the comic series' first and only milestone issue. It was originally published in November 2007. Official solicitation :"The Color Sonic": It's time to fight fire with fire... or more precisely, fight hedgehogs with hedgehogs! And what could be worse than one evil double? How about five?! It's hedgehogs galore in this milestone 25th issue of SONIC X! And just wait until you see what the bad guys have saved for last! Featured stories The Color Sonic * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: 'Tracy Yardley * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Letters: 'John Workman * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Richard Goldwater * '''Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis In an attempt to show Sonic as the villain they believe him to be, S.O.N.I.C.X. sends five Multi-colored Sonics (red, green, purple, orange and yellow) to attack Station Square. Replying to Cream's question of whether they were related to him, Sonic says that he has never seen hedgehogs like that before besides looking in the mirror. At the S.O.N.I.C.X. headquarters, Dr. Kai Narasu was responsible for producing the clones. Although they are not perfect copies, the clones are capable of destroying Sonic and the doctor gets ready to make the perfect one. While Sonic proves to be more powerful than the clones, they have no respect for the city and destroy anything in their way. Tails, Knuckles and Amy arrive to help fight the clones, but they prove to be dangerous to the city. Sonic gets them to follow him and leads them to Doctor Eggman's base, where he easily avoids the lasers and missiles, but the clones are destroyed. Sonic grabs one of the shoes left behind, only to find it has S.O.N.I.C.X. written underneath. Sonic runs to the headquarters on Prison Island, where Dr. Narasu has finished the perfect clone, which resembles Sonic from the classic games. Sonic uses the clone to destroy the lab and prevent the doctor from creating more clones. The rest of the organization blast the clone, thinking it is the real thing. Sonic runs away, laughing, and proves on live TV that they were fakes. Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Doctor Eggman, unaware of the clones, prepare for Eggman's next plan, becoming El Gran Gordo... Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Scarlet Garcia *S.O.N.I.C.X. **Captain Westwood **Card Passer **Doctor Kai Narasu **Hector Dragg **Howard Watcher **Jerome Wise **Li Yan **Multi-colored Sonics *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Dr. Eggman's Fortress **Prison Island **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Items: *Piko Piko Hammer Trivia *The perfect Sonic clone resembles Sonic's design from the Classic era not to mention that the shoes are the same as the modern one. *The cover of this issue uses the same background as the cover of the first issue. Category:Sonic X issues